A Servant's Dream
by LoverofBalto
Summary: Legolas is happy to be returning home. A special girl is waiting there for him. Can they finally reveal their love for one another after keeping it secret all these years? -COMPLETE-
1. The Home Coming

A SERVANT'S DREAM

*Note: None of the Lord of the Rings characters belongs to me.  They strictly belong to New Line Cinema and J.R.R Tolkien.  Here's my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it.

Your reviews and input are much appreciated and helpful.

Chapter 1: The Home Coming

The battle for Middle-Earth had finally ended.  Sadly this meant the end of the fellowships journey.  Aragorn was now king of Gondor with Arwen as his queen.  The hobbits went home to the Shire, but Frodo traveled to the Undying Lands.  Legolas and Gimli had their own route to follow.  They explored the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep, after some much needed reassurance on Legolas' part.  They also managed to journey through Fangorn Forest.

However, Legolas was eager to get back home to Mirkwood.  More then anything he wanted to see his family and friends, but most of all there was one special individual that he desperately wished to see.

                The gardens of the castle courtyard were filled with the most heavenly scent as Azura watered the flowers.  Her blonde hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes caught a glint of sunlight.  She was as sweet as a child, but she was no princess.  She was a servant to King Thranduil and had been so all her life.

She was a 2 months younger then Legolas.  She was interested in Legolas from the first time she saw him and was excited when she was assigned to serve him for the day.  She never spoke to him, unless he had asked for something.  She was just too afraid to ask him anything.  

But one evening after she had finished her chores for the day, Legolas came to her and asked if she wanted to go horseback riding with him.  She hesitated, but then slightly nodded.  She was glad to say that she had never had so much fun in her life.  That wasn't all Legolas did for her.  When the king tried to punish her for her merriment, Legolas stood up for her and said that he had taken her with to help him out with something in the forest.  

From that day on, Azura's shyness began to melt away and she spent more time with Legolas.  He would sit in the garden as she cared for the flowers and tell her all kinds of wonderful stories.  But it was when he asked her to come with him to watch the stars that they became much closer.  As she sat watching he took her hand causing her to jump.  He then calmly explained that he was beginning to fall in love with her and wondered if she had also.  She proved she was by leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips.  

Blushing she turned her head away and sighed.  But Legolas reached over and made her face him again.  Then he planted a kiss on her lips and she welcomed it by placing a hand behind his head.  From then on the two were lucky to be separated during the day.  It always ended up that one couldn't be found.  Thranduil was getting upset at Legolas' random disappearance so he decided to find his son a wife. 

To be polite Legolas met with each princess and talked with her while they walked out in the forest.  Azura always feared that he would choose one of those princesses over her, but she wouldn't feel better until Legolas returned and gave her a loving embrace.  "You are the only elf for me, my lady," he would tell her.

But when the news came for Legolas to head out to Rivendell, Azura was furious.  "Why can't I go with you?"

"Azura I tried to convince my father to let you come with you, but he says you're to important to let go.  I promise to return within the length of a week."

"Oh Legolas," Azura cried as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his tunic.  He ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her.  She felt helpless as she cried, but as Legolas stroked her cheek she became calm.  They shared one last passionate kiss and that was the last she had seen of him for a number of months.

But from the castle gates she heard music begin to play.  It was the music that played when someone of importance was coming to the castle.  Azura dropped the watering can and dashed towards the castle gates in hopes of seeing her love arriving…

To be continued.

So this is the first chapter.  It may be boring because it's just an intro, but I promise it will get better.  Please send reviews and input.    


	2. A Snake in the Grass

Chapter 2: A snake in the grass.

                As Azura ran, she was unaware of one of the other servant girls watching her approach.  This was Pelladil.  Her black hair hid her glassy, green eyes and wanted more then anything to make Azura's life miserable.  For a long time she knew of Azura's love for Legolas and so she used it to her advantage.  If she was too lazy to do work she turned to Azura and said; "Do my chores Azura or I'll tell the king of your secret love with the prince."

                Afraid that Pelladil was telling the truth, Azura ended up doing both Pelladil and her own chores.  Each night she would go to bed tired and wake up feeling weak and powerless.  Whenever the king would ask if something was wrong, Azura would just shake her head and continue working.  Her secret was just to precious to have spread around the castle grounds.

                As Azura ran past Pelladil reached out and pulled Azura back.  Startled, Azura let out a gasp, but Pelladil threw her hand over Azura's mouth.  "Where are you going?" she hissed.

"To the castle gates.  Someone seems to be arriving?" Azura said after Pelladil took her hand away.  

"What do you think your prince is coming back?" Azura nodded.  "Go to him then, but if you mention to him what I've been doing to you, you'll regret ever being born.  Is that clear?" she said digging her nails into Azura's flesh till she drew blood.  Azura began to cry.  Pelladil released her grip and threw Azura to the ground.

When Azura got up and dusted herself off she noticed that Pelladil was gone.  The blood from her arm was flowing quickly so she pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound.  She wiped away her tears and walked the rest of the way to the gates.

                Legolas was pleased to have such a large crowd of people welcome him home.  He scanned the crowd for Azura and finally spotted her walking towards the platform, where his parents stood.  She didn't look too happy, but she was still beautiful in his eyes.  He knew that she could sing like a bird and that she was so graceful when she danced.

He rode his horse up to the gate and proceeds to dismount.  "Father how good it is to be home again.  My apologies for being away longer then intended."

"Let us worry about that later my son.  All that is important to me is seeing you back home where you belong.  You can tell me of your adventures later," Thranduil said giving Legolas a big hug.  Then he saw Gimli come up and dismount his own horse.  "Well Legolas I'm sure you have a rational explanation for this."

"Father allow me to introduce my good friend, Gimli, son of Gloin.  He was a member of our fellowship and has given me the opportunity to visit some exciting and unique places within Middle-Earth.  For that I am showing him my home and my people."

"King Thranduil, may I say that you have a beautiful kingdom.  And you are lucky to have such a remarkable son might I add."

"Thank you master dwarf."  He turns to see Azura approach.  "Ah, Azura I was just about to call for you.  Will you take the dwarf up to our guest quarters and settle him in for the night?" 

"Yes, your highness.  But may I first get some water to clean out these cuts I received while watering the roses?" Azura asked calmly.

Legolas looked over and saw that the handkerchief had blood soaking through it.  "Let me have a look at it."  Azura held out her arm and Legolas removed the cloth.  The cuts were deep and looked painful.  They didn't look like rose thorn scratches to him.  "Azura meet me at the secret place tonight.  I can bring you something to take care of that," he whispered.

"Azura please take the guest to his room and then you are free for the rest of the evening," Thranduil stated.  

"Thank you your highness.  I will do it right away."  She turned to Gimli.  "Follow me and we'll get a room set up for you."

Gimli followed her up the steps and into the palace.  Legolas watched them go.  He wondered what the cut in Azura's arm was from, but for this moment he realized that other things had to be taken care of first…

To be continued…

Thanks for the review Sarah.  I've others that I told this to say it was good so I hope to get more reviews in soon.  I'm surprised that I'm posting the second chapter all ready.  I guess it's because I'm bored and have nothing better to do.   


	3. A Father and Son Reunited

Thanks for all the input.  I promise the story will get better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Father and Son Reunited.

                Legolas started to go after Azura and Gimli, but Thranduil stopped him.  "Come with me my son.  There is something I wish to discuss with you."

He led Legolas to the courtyard and began pacing the gardens.  Legolas seated himself on one of the stone benches.  "What did you wish to talk about father?"

"That servant girl Azura.  For some reason she's been working so hard.  She goes to sleep to late and then she so tired in the morning.  I'm sad to say that I'm thinking of letting her go.  She's no good to me anymore."

"What do you mean let her go?"

"I mean to send her away from Mirkwood."

"Father you can't do that," Legolas cried jumping to his feet.  "If you were to get rid of her you'd realize how important she is.  She's been here as long as I have.  You wouldn't get rid of me just I was no good, would you ada?"

"Of course not Legolas.  You're my son she's a servant.  There is big difference in your ranks."

"I don't see a difference.  If you were to get rid of her I'm sure in time you would miss her just as much as the rest of us.  Besides she's the only friend I have," Legolas said unaware of the tears that came to his eyes or what he said.

Thranduil looked at him a minute, then sighed.  "So you mean to say that a servant girl has become your friend?" Legolas nodded.  "Well then I have no authority to stop a friendship.  Fine then, but I want you watching out for her.  See why it is that she works so much during the day.  I can't afford a tired servant on my grounds."

Legolas wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  "Thank you ada."

"Your welcome.  I wouldn't want to do anything that made you upset.  What kind of father would do that to their child?"

Legolas went over to him and placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder.  "A father that isn't you.  Now if you'd like I'll share all my adventures with you."

"Well I am curious to know what kept you away for so long.  I thought you were only going to tell Elrond about Gollum.  Did you?"

"No, actually I didn't…" They sat down and Legolas explained everything.  Thranduil was very interested and asked many questions.  The sun set into the west and the moon rose into the sky.  "…So now I'm back and ready for a rest.  I can't remember what it's like sleeping in a real bed."

Thranduil laughed.  "Well then, I suggest you go and get some rest.  But I'm sure others are interested in knowing what happened.  How about we host a feast for the village tomorrow night so everyone can hear your story?"

"I'd like that.  Good night father."

"Good night my son."

They shared a strong hug and then Legolas headed for the door while Thranduil sat on the bench twirling a flower in his fingers.

To be continued…  


	4. Together Again

Okay as I promised from the last chapter things will be getting better for Legolas and his love.

Chapter 4: Together Again

                Azura led Gimli to a room off on the west wing of the palace.  Her arm still hurt, but she hid the pain.  She opened the door and Gimli almost fainted from the sight he saw.

                "My lady this room should be for a king, not a dwarf like me," he said rubbing his eyes.

"This is the room for the prince's guests.  He commands that they deserve the best."  She went to the window and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in.  Then she went back to the door.  "If you need anything just ring this bell and I will come.  Good day." She closed the door and walked down the hall and towards her own quarters.

When the sun had set for the night, Azura headed outside to a secluded spot within the palace walls that Legolas and her had called their own.  A small spring ran past a large oak tree and the surrounding bushes gave perfect cover.

Gently she removed the cloth from her arm, which was now covered in blood.  Dry blood lined her arm and some new blood was slowly flowing from the cut.  She stretched out her arm and lowered it into the water.  It was icy cold and she jumped back with a gasp.  She tried again, but ended up with the same outcome.  Tears came to her eyes as she leaned back against the tree and watched the blood.

"Here Azura.  Let me help," a calm, familiar voice said to her.

She looked up and saw Legolas standing there in a white tunic.  He looked so pale in the moonlight.  One of his white knives was strapped to his side.  In his hands he carried a small vile with a clear liquid inside.  "I didn't hear you coming.  You startled me."

"Many apologies my lady.  Here give me your arm," he said coming over and kneeling next to her.

She held up her arm and he poured some of the clear liquid onto the cuts.  "This might hurt just a bit." Azura winced as her flesh began to burn a bit.  Then she watched as Legolas cupped his other hand and scooped up some of the water.  Gently he poured it onto her arm and spread it back and forth until all the liquid and blood was gone.  

"How'd you do that?" she asked when he finished.  The cuts were gone and the pain had subsided.

"A little healing magic.  My father taught me."

"I wish I knew magic."

"I can teach you.  If you wish to learn, but just know that you can't tell anyone about this understand?"

Azura nodded.  She took Legolas' hand and held it tightly.  "Oh my love.  I've missed you so much.  You promised me you would only be gone a week.  I began to fear that you would never return."

Legolas touched her cheek.  "I'm sorry Azura.  It turned out that when I arrived Elrond's council had gathered to decide the fate of the one ring.  I ended up joining a hobbit buy the name of Frodo on his quest to destroy the ring in the fires of Mount Doom."

"How awful.  I'm glad you made it out of that alive.  I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you.  And since you've returned does that mean…"

"Yes, the ring was destroyed.  Middle Earth is now freed of evil.  You and I can live peacefully together."

Suddenly Azura pulled away and curled her arms around her knees.  "We can't live peacefully together," she whispered.

Legolas was confused.  He thought that Azura would be happy to see him, but at this moment she seemed disappointed.  He crawled over to her and tried his best to hold her.  "Azura please tell me why you feel this way?"

"Legolas we come from different pasts.  You are the prince of Mirkwood.  I'm your servant girl.  Your family will get rid of me if he finds out about us."

"Do you love me?" Legolas asked changing the subject.

"You know I do.  If I didn't I wouldn't be here with you."  She then began to pull away again.  "I should go.  Everyone might be looking for me."

"Please stay with me.  I've been gone so long I almost lost the image of your beautiful face.  Look at me and refresh my memory," Legolas pleaded.

Azura slowly turned and met Legolas' eyes.  The moonlight hit them making them sparkle and twinkle.  She closed her own eyes, which were becoming wet with tears.  She lowered her knees and that was when Legolas embraced her.  Right away her mind became clean and her mind full of sweet memories.  

"I love you Legolas.  Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't.  I will end your time as a servant if I have too.  You will be my bride if you choose to be."

"I will.  Oh Legolas I will," she said hugging him.

After awhile they were just sitting and talking.  Legolas told of his journey and Azura caught him up with activity at the palace.  Legolas however was still worried about what his father had said about Azura being so tired.

"Azura is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

Azura hesitated.  "Someone knows about our secret.  I don't know how she knows, but I swear I didn't tell anyone."

"No I trust you.  Who is this person you speak of?"

"One of the servants, Pelladil.  She threatens to tell if I don't do her chores for her.  That was why I was so tired.  And she gave me those cuts, not the roses like I had said."

"This isn't fair for someone to take advantage of you like that.  We don't have much time.  I have to tell my father about us and grant you your freedom."

"But what if he doesn't approve?  Then what are we to do?" Azura asked leaning against Legolas' chest.

"Then we'll leave.  We'll travel and live by the sea.  If they can't accept us then they'll never see us again.  Here's what will happen.  At the dinner tomorrow I will tell everyone.  Have your things packed all ready and keep this all a secret.  If any thing goes wrong be ready to run.

"If this goes well we'll be together forever."

They leaned forward and shared a long and passionate kiss.  Then Azura lay against Legolas' shoulder and began to fall asleep.  Legolas caressed her shoulder tenderly with his fingers and she began to breathe slowly in and out.

To be continued…

Wow this one was long, but hey Legolas gets time with his love.  More excitement is on the way.     


	5. Punishment

Okay I really apologize for not updating sooner.  School, Work, Theatre you all understand.  So I guess you're all ready to hear what happens now.  

Chapter 5: Punishment

                When Azura awoke the next morning, she was surprised and pleased to still be lying with Legolas.  He was already awake and smiled down at her.  Then he gently kissed her forehead.  "We better return back to the palace.  People will get furious if we linger any longer."

He took her hand and helped her to her feet.  She leaned in and hugged him.  Together they walked back to the palace in complete silence.  The moment was just to precious to ruin with words.  The day was just beginning and the forest seemed to be waking up around them.

As they entered the palace they soon realized that their disappearance had put the place into an uproar.  From out of nowhere a hand tugged at Azura's dress and pulled her aside.  Legolas was confused and with a quick check of the area for any passerby's followed.  He found Azura talking to her twin sister, Aducollo.  She had the same looks as Azura, but he could easily tell them apart by what they were wearing.  He went closer and heard them speaking.

"You're so lucky I got to you first sister.  The king is furious with you, but I have no idea why.  I suggest you go there right away.  Pelladil is saying she knows why, but she won't say anything to anyone.  I fear your life is in great danger," Aducollo said holding onto Azura's arms.

"Aducollo I thank you for all the trouble you went through to get this information to me safely."  She stopped when she realized that Aducollo was looking at Legolas.  "Aducollo what's a matter?"

"I just remembered your highness that your father and your friend are looking for you as well."  She turned back to Azura.  "You have got to stop sneaking out at night.  I can't cover for you anymore.  Please tell me this is the last time."

"You are being very brave about this Aducollo.  Until we solve this problem there will be a few more times where I will have to sneak out.  I promise that soon all of this will be over."

"Don't promise just yet.  With this type of situation it would be a wise idea not to promise anything."

Azura nodded and hugged Aducollo.  Legolas bowed and ducked out of their hiding place.  Azura soon followed and they headed towards the throne room in dead silence.

When they entered Thranduil looked up from a document on his lap.  Gimli was sitting next to him leaning on his ax.  

"I'm pleased that you finally decided to come and see me," Thranduil said looking sternly at both of them.  Azura I'm very displeased with your performance last night.  You told our guest that if he rang the bell you would answer.  It rang quite a few times in the night.  Why didn't you answer like you said you would?"

Azura was terrified.  She had no idea what to do or say.  Legolas felt sorry for her and stepped forward.  "Father do not be angered with her.  It is my fault that she was away from her duties."

"What are you saying my son?"  

"She had told me once that she wanted to work in the stables with the horses, so I took her with me as I took care of Arod.  We couldn't hear the bell from there, so I apologize."

Thranduil sat there a moment, then leaned forward.  "Legolas this time your explanations will not save this girl from the punishment I am to place upon her.  Azura you will be confined to your quarters tonight.  I have let your behavior slide to many times and I have run out of forgiveness."  He turned to Legolas.  "As your punishment I will be choosing a bride for you seeing as you're taking so long to choose.  You need to settle down and have a family sooner or later."

Azura's face grew pale.  Legolas looked over at her, but turned back towards Thranduil.  "But father…"

"I will talk no more about this.  Leave now," he said as his eyes glanced down at the document again.

"Father, I have found someone.  I wanted it to be a surprise, but you've given me no choice."

Thranduil looked up.  "Well now.  I must say that I am pleased.  Who is she?  Where is she from?"

"I will not give out that information yet.  All I can say is that she'll be coming tonight.  I must ask to have Azura's charges put aside, because she has agreed to bring my bride to the feast for me."

"Fine then, but if she steps out of line again.  I will give the worst punishment imaginable.  Exile!"

Azura's heart almost stopped.  "Exile," she whispered.

"Now leave my quarters.  Legolas keep an eye on her.  I don't want anymore trouble."

Legolas nodded.  Azura bolted from the throne room.  With a quick look at his father, Legolas raced after her…

Ohh This one was exciting to write.  I can't wait to see what happens.  I hope the rest of you can't either.


	6. Rising Emotions

Hurray the next chapter.  I love everyone who reviewed and I am glad to say I have fans of my work.  I'm so happy.  Emotes whips away a tear.  Hee Hee just kidding.

Chapter 6: Rising Emotions

Legolas followed Azura outside.  She had already hidden herself in the secret alcove sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.  He walked in and knelt beside her.

"Please talk to me Azura.  I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone Legolas.  I don't wish to talk right now," she said not once turning to look at him.

Legolas felt his heart shatter at her words.  _"How could she say something like that?" _he thought.  As he looked at her he could see that all the happiness and love she once had had melted away.  She was now an unloved child, who looked as if she had never smiled before.  

He almost wanted to cry, but told himself he wouldn't cry when she needed him most.  Suddenly Azura leaned across his chest.  She clutched his tunic between her fingers and cried.  Immediately he embraced her, letting her know that he was near.

After a few minutes she said something, but the fabric of his tunic muffled it.  "What did you say Azura?" he asked placing his head closer to hers.

Azura lifted her head up.  Her beautiful blue eyes were red from crying and the trails of her tears were forming on her cheeks.  She hesitated a second as he whipped away a tear.  "Legolas I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry my sweet one?  You have done nothing worthy of saying sorry to me."

"Yes I have.  You want a wife who is happy and cheerful.  I am not that kind of girl.  You should find someone else."

"Don't say that Azura.  I understand that right now things are not going the way they used to and I'm willing to make an acceptation for all this if you are?  As much as I miss your smiling face I will not leave you just because you have one of sadness from time to time."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I love you more than any princess, because you listen and show care for everything and everyone around you.  You are my lover as well as my best friend.  Please don't leave me Azura.  No other girl could ever take your place."  He kissed her forehead gently.

She leaned her head sideways across his chest.  "But what you told your father.  How can we accomplish such an act?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly a twig snapped.  Legolas sat up and held onto Azura with one hand.  With the other he pulled out his white knife.  There was another snap followed by a low grunt.  Gimli and Aducollo soon appeared in the brush.  

Legolas sighed and put the knife away.  "I will thank you Gimli for scaring Azura and me half to death."

"I'm sorry.  Aducollo here wouldn't warn me about the lower branches and I hit them."

Azura saw Legolas roll his eyes.  "Aducollo what's a matter?"

"We had to find you.  Rumors are going round about the prince's mystery bride.  What are you going to do?"

Azura thought for a moment.  "It's not what Legolas and I am going to do.  It's what we're going to do."

"What are you talking about?  I don't want any part of this.  I don't want to risk being caught," Aducollo said harshly.

"Aducollo please you have to help us.  If you don't Legolas and I will never see one another again.  And you don't want that to happen do you?"

"No, but I'm tired of covering for you all the time.  All those times you went missing I had to do your jobs for you so no one would suspect something."

"Aducollo I'm sorry.  If you help us I promise that you won't have to cover for me ever again.  Do we have a deal?"

Aducollo looked up and sighed.  "All right what's the plan?"

Azura began to explain, but as she did Legolas watched as well as listened to the area around them.  Suddenly he saw a body escape towards the palace.  He put his hand over Azura's mouth.  "Quiet someone was watching us."

Azura looked out.  "It's Pelladil!  She was listening in on us.  My guess is she knows someone would be listening and when you silenced me she ran away.  Thank goodness, because she didn't hear the main part of the plan.  Aducollo that's where you come in."

Aducollo seemed nervous.  "What do I have to do?"

Azura leaned over and whispered it into her ear.  Then she did the same to Legolas.  Gimli jumped around impatiently for his turn, but when Azura didn't turn to him he got upset.  "Well don't I get to know the plan?"

Legolas looked over at him.  "If you remember Lothlorien at all Gimli you would know that you couldn't keep your mouth shut if your life depended on it.  We'd be better off not sharing this information with you."  Gimli grunted.  "We don't have much time.  Let's get ready and have everything set.  If we have to flee quickly then nothing can be left undone or we'll be caught.  Come on."

Together they headed toward the palace, but separated as they approached.  Once inside they all meet up inside Legolas' room where he had a large trunk full of woman's clothing…

Okay I'm sorry I took so long writing this one.  The next one will be up shortly so don't get angry.  Thanks everyone for the feedback.   


	7. Risky Plan

My fans want more from me so I must deliver another chapter.  No big deal.  Thanks for all the reviews and sit back for another chapter.

Chapter 7: Risky Plan

"I'm not feeling so good about this," Aducollo said as Azura helped her into a beautiful dress.  

"Aducollo don't worry.  I'll be right there with you the whole time.  Now hand me your clothes.  I'll need them later on."

Aducollo handed her a folded bundle of clothing and sighed.  Azura placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.  "Azura I know you're willing to risk everything, but I don't think I can do this.  You have so much to work for, but I have nothing to work for."

"Don't say that.  I know of one thing you've wanted more then anything."

"And what is that?  You're so smart why don't you tell me?"

"Freedom."

Aducollo's face became as white as a sheet.  Tears began to swell in her eyes and she fell across Azura's shoulder.  Azura held her close and told her everything would be all right.  "If this all works out I will set us both free.  I promise you Aducollo.  Have faith in me."

"Is everything okay?" Legolas asked after a couple minutes.

"We're fine.  We just had a little upset that's all," Azura said poking her head out from the closet where Aducollo and her were dressing.  

Aducollo stepped out and let Legolas and Gimli admire Azura's handy work.  "Does it look all right?"

"You look beautiful young lass.  I almost mistook you for a princess," Gimli said kissing Aducollo's hand.  Aducollo blushed.

Legolas went and stood by Azura, wrapping his arms around her waist.  "I think this will work out," he whispered into her ear.  "But we must hurry.  The party starts soon."

Aducollo was kept well hidden in a room off of the main gate.  Gimli accompanied Azura into the banquet hall were all of Mirkwood was waiting.  There was already drinking, eating, singing, and dancing.  Everyone was so excited to hear Legolas' story and to see his princess.

When Legolas arrived there was a grand applause.  Azura was amused at the number of elven girls that began to weep, because Legolas didn't choose them to be his bride.  

"Good evening ada.  People of Mirkwood! Thank you for the joyous feast.  I am well aware that everyone wishes to hear of my journeys."

"Where is the girl?" Thranduil asked from the front of the room.

"She is getting ready.  She is from a far region of Middle Earth and did not bring anything for such a fancy dinner that I let her borrow one of mother's gowns.  Azura will fetch her when she is ready."

"Well alright.  Begin with your story then.  We are all excited to hear."

Legolas started and Gimli stood beside him helping out with bits and pieces.  When Legolas got to the part about the lands of Rohan, Azura left and the room fell quiet.  But by continuing the story Legolas quickly regained their attention.  

Azura ran into the room and shut the door behind her.  "Quick help me into this," she said pulling off her own clothes and putting on Aducollo's.  "We only have a few minutes."

Pelladil managed to get outside the door as Azura and Aducollo came out.  Luckily she couldn't tell the difference.  "Aducollo have you seen Azura?  I wish to speak to her."

"Sorry Pelladil I haven't seen her.  Now if you'll excuse me I have to get the princess to the banquet hall, where I think you're supposed to be also," Azura pointed out in her best Aducollo voice.  

"Right then.  I'll be there shortly."

Azura looked at her and saw a gleam in her eyes.  She remembered that Pelladil had heard them, while in their hiding place.  She took Aducollo's hand and squeezed it.  Aducollo squeezed back.  Together they disappeared down the corridor.

"Oh I know you're Azura in disguise, Princess.  You will get your just reward in just a few minutes."  She smiled as she pulled a dagger out from under her skirt.  "Soon I will be rid of you for good and I'll be the king's favorite servant."

She waited a few moments and then followed them down the corridor.

Azura and Aducollo walked into the banquet hall just as Legolas got to the part about Helm's Deep.  Again the room went silent and all eyes fell on Aducollo.  With Azura leading her she gracefully walked to the center of the room and took Legolas' hand.

"Do you wish to introduce her to us?" Thranduil asked.

"I wish to introduce myself if I may your highness?" Aducollo asked in her sweetest voice.  Thranduil nodded his approval.  "I am Princess Teltarma.  I am from the eastern lands of Middle Earth.  I had been visiting in Rivendell at the time of Elrond's Council and meet Legolas there.  I stopped home before coming here, so I did not get to experience any of Legolas' journeys."

"We are all glad to have you here my dear girl."

"_Wow she's so good she even had Thranduil fooled,"_ Azura thought to herself.  Then she saw Pelladil arrive in the doorway.  

A small child stood up and went to the middle of the room where he began to tug at Legolas' tunic.  Legolas got down on one knee and gave the boy a smile.  "Legolas can you finish the story?  I want to hear about how you smashed those orcs!" 

Legolas patted the boy's head.  "Of course I will.  A chair was brought for Aducollo and Legolas continued.  

Azura watched Pelladil carefully.  Pelladil's eyes were filled with hatred and angry.  She looked ready to kill.  With Legolas and Aducollo facing the king they didn't notice Pelladil pull up the dagger, but Azura saw.  

"No," she whispered.  She began pushing through the crowd and made her way to the front.  Pelladil was closing in and held the blade at Aducollo's back thinking it was Azura in disguise.  Just before she could strike Azura had positioned herself between Aducollo and the blade.  Pelladil proceeded to force the dagger forward and drove it into Azura's chest.  Azura gasped and grabbed at the blade ignoring the fact that it cut through the skin on her fingers.

The crowd went silent and Legolas spun around at Azura's cry.  Pelladil pulled the blade out and Azura's body fell to the floor.

"Noooooooo!!"  Legolas cried as he knelt down beside her.

"Azura!" Aducollo cried.

"What I killed her.  Ha I killed the right one," Pelladil laughed.  "I was going to kill the wrong one."

"Pelladil you better have an explanation for this," Thranduil cried.

"Your highness I know this may come as a shock to you, but your own son has been lying to you.  This is no princess.  This is only Aducollo in disguise.  His real love is the very girl at my feet."

"Legolas is this true?"

Legolas knelt beside Azura and held her.  "Yes father it's true.  I love Azura with all my heart."

Pelladil grew enraged and was again ready to attack again when she stood still in her place.  Everyone watched in amazement as Thranduil held her with a petrifying spell.

"Please don't interrupt," he said to her.  Only her eyes moved and she looked angry.  "Take her away to the cells.  When the spell wears off call for me.  I wish to talk to her."

Two men came and picked up Pelladil's body and carried her away.  Thranduil got up from his chair and made his way to the middle of the room.  He ordered a few other guards to begin filing the guests out of the room.

Aducollo was on her knees crying.  Gimli came over and tried his best to calm her.  "Please don't tell me my sister is dead.  I will not stand to hear such news."

"She's not dead.  She's barely alive," Legolas announced.  "Father, please help her."

"Because of her noble deed I will do the best I can, but the wounds look deep.  I will be able to end the wound, but the real healing process will take all her strength and motivation.  Bring her to the medical hall. She has little time left…"

Oh no is this the end or is there hope?  Find out in the next chapter.       


	8. The Healing Process

I'm surprised at the number of people, who love my story.  So as promised I will update once again.  Just to disclaim sadly Legolas is not my character or is Thranduil and Gimli.  Azura, Aducollo, and Pelladil are obviously mine.  Okay here comes the next chapter.

Chapter 8: The Healing Process

Legolas carried Azura into the medical wing and followed Thranduil into one of the empty rooms.  Aducollo and Gimli followed.  

"Aducollo we will need your services, and master dwarf we need you to guard the door please.  We don't want any unnecessary distractions."

"Yes your highness.  It will be my pleasure," Gimli said taking up his ax and going out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Legolas laid Azura's body down on the bed.  She moaned as his hand moved away, so he put it back against her cheek.  Thranduil began to remove Azura's apron and dress leaving her in just her undergarments.  

"Legolas I think it best you leave and get cleaned up," Thranduil suggested.

Legolas looked down at his tunic.  The whole front of it was stained with blood and so were his hands.  In protest he shook his head.  "No, I won't leave father.  She needs me.  If I leave she will give up."

"You truly love this girl don't you my son?"

Legolas didn't look at him, but Thranduil saw a tear trickle down Legolas' cheek and land on Azura's face.  He said nothing else and focused on helping Azura.  He placed his hand over the wound and began to speak.  Legolas looked up as the area around Azura's body began to glow red.  The skin around the wound began to glow and the blood began to clean away.  Soon the procedure was done.  

"Aducollo please get me that bottle over there," Thranduil ordered.  Aducollo did as she was told and handed him a purple bottle with a strange liquid inside.  "Legolas get Azura to drink this.  It will help start up her body again.  When she was cut her body panicked and stopped for a moment."

Legolas took the bottle and using his other arm helped Azura sit up and drink as much of the liquid as she could.  As soon as it was all down Azura's skin flashed with a faint glow and then returned to its normal color.  Legolas handed the bottle back to his father and kissed Azura's lips.  "Wake up my darling.  I need you by my side once again."

Azura was placed in one of the recovery rooms and Legolas continued to stay by her side waiting for her to awake.  For the first day and night he sat by the bedside and kept everyone away.  I apologized to Azura for allowing this to happen to her and that he would always be there for her.  The second morning there was a knock at the door.

"I said no one is to enter," Legolas said frustrated with having to repeat himself.

"Not even your own father?"

Legolas groaned.  "Sorry father you may come in."

Thranduil entered and closed the door behind him.  "My son I saw what you did to save this girl's life. Risking everyone's lives by hiding your love for her away from me.  Even though you knew it was wrong.  I'm confused on why you would hide this from me?"

"I was afraid of your reaction.  I thought you wanted me to marry a princess like a prince is supposed to."

"Legolas, I don't see why I would be upset.  I would never judge true love.  Both of you have shown strong feelings for each other.  Take her hand.  You'll never find another girl like her in the entire world.  If she makes it through this the two of you will be bound together by the power of love."

Legolas was very pleased.  "Ada you have no idea how happy this has made me."

"Oh I can tell.  From what I have seen you two were meant for each other.  I have other things to attend to, so stay with her.  If she wakes up, send someone to get me."

Legolas nodded.  Thranduil left.  Bewildered, Legolas sat down and held Azura's hand tightly.  "Please wake up Azura.  My mind and heart are bursting with the news I have to share with you.  Please get up."  He brushed back some hair from her face and planted a kiss on her lips.  Then he sat back in his chair and fell asleep.

When Legolas awoke he nearly fell out of his chair.  It was morning already.  Azura was still asleep and she looked so calm and peaceful.  A knock came at the door.  "It's open."

Gimli stepped in.  "Anything yet?"

"No, nothing.  But I can tell she's healing.  I hope soon she wakes, because I have the best news to her."

"My friend, I'm sure your trying really hard to awake her, but let her move at her own pace.  I'm sure she's in a peaceful dream hoping to soon be back with you.  Give her time."

Legolas looked back at Azura with a helpless look and sighed…

Oh this is getting good.  Do you think Azura will awake or will there be something else she must see before awaking?  You'll find out in the next chapter.


	9. A Sweet Dream

* * *

Hurrah the spoiler chapter for the story to follow this one. This one is almost over, but there is a sequel. If you like this I'm sure you'll love the next one too.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Sweet Dream

What Gimli didn't know was that he was correct. At that moment Azura was in a sweet dream. She wasn't sure why it was happening, but it was so peaceful that she did not want it to stop. Everything felt so real like she could reach out and touch it.

She could see herself dressed in a flowing white gown and cradling a child in her arms. The baby seemed to remind her of Legolas and yet as a butterfly flew by he reached out to grab at it. She smiled at him and let him wrap his tiny fingers around hers. She heard a horse whinny and she looked out the window. Riding out on horseback was Legolas. Right away she knew what was going on. The spiders were advancing on the palace again. Legolas blew her a kiss and she waved to him. "_Be safe,"_ she thought. The child just looked out and giggled.

The images began to blur, but a new image soon appeared. She could hear waves crashing upon the shore and the call of seagulls. Her son sat with her in the saddle upon a majestic horse. Legolas rode beside her upon Arod. The horse seemed please to not be cramped up inside the stables. They galloped through the surf, splashing up water as the sun warmed them. Gimli and Aducollo watched from the side enjoying a picnic lunch. Azura looked up and saw a house upon the sand dunes. Was that their home? Were they now living by the sea instead of in Mirkwood? 

Before there was an answer the images blurred once more. Azura was confused, but the last image was a sad sight indeed. She was boarding a swan-carved boat. Her son stood on the pier with a girl beside him. Who was that girl and what was she doing here? Legolas soon joined her and put an arm around her waist. Was this the Gray Havens? Where they going to the Undying Lands and leaving their son behind to fend for himself? Tears came to Azura's eyes. Legolas held her close and kissed her. She heard him say that they would all see each other again soon. 

Azura mind was filled with happiness and confusion. Was this the future or was her mind just playing with her? But seeing Legolas' face seemed to lift her spirits and motivate her to finally heal her wounds and wake up. Her biggest risk was that she would take so much of her strength to heal that she would have to wait longer before awaking. 

She focused her mind till she came to the wound. The skin above it was healing nicely, but the muscle underneath was still in pretty rough shape. She relaxed her body and sent all of her energy towards healing. The process took about a half-hour, but Azura was so tired that her body went limp for a few minutes. She felt dead, but soon everything was working fine again. 

She opened her eyes and looked around. She found Legolas asleep on the floor. Outside it was dark and no other sound could be heard. Legolas looked so precious that she felt it a sin to wake him from his sleep. She lay back against the pillow and closed her eyes. She would wait till morning, which was best. She felt unable to move and soon sleep came to her; engulfing her into a sea of dreams…

* * *

So what do you think of that? Okay I have a question. What do I use to make line breaks on a web page so my stuff here and the story don't run into one another? If someone could tell me how I'd most appreciate it. 


	10. Wonderful News

* * *

I'm glad to hear that everyone likes this story and I've had a lot of fun writing it. Now onto the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Wonderful News

Legolas stirred from his spot on the floor. The chair had grown uncomfortable, but the floor proved to be no better. His arms were all covered in red spots from how he was lying. He rubbed them away then looked back at Azura's bed. Her eyes were still closed.

He sighed and sat up. "There has got to be a better way to sleep."

"Here ya are lad. A bit of breakfast to raise your spirits," Gimli said bringing a tray with some dishes on it into the room.

"Thanks Gimli, but I'm not hungry," Legolas said as Gimli sat down in front of him.

"But you haven't eaten in 3 days. You need to eat something. I'd be telling Azura the same thing if you were the one in trouble."

Legolas smiled. He picked up a bowl and began picking at the food. Every 5 minutes he would look back at the bed begging Azura to awake from her nightmare.

Azura could hear voices. Her body felt well once again and she quickly sat up feeling refreshed and eager to be outside once more. Legolas looked up at her and his eyes grew wide. He dropped the bowl and went to her side taking her hand into his.

"Azura you're finally well again. This is wonderful," he turned to Gimli. "Quick Gimli go and get my father."

"Right away," Gimli said jumping up, still holding his bowl, and ran out of the room.

"Legolas I'm so sorry," Azura, cried tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry Azura? You saved my life and the life of your sister. You should be congratulated for your heroics. And here's mine." He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Well I'm glad to see you up again Azura," Thranduil said as he walked into the room. Legolas held onto her, as Azura cheeks became a bright red. "And as always my son you have wasted no time in welcoming her back from a deep sleep.

Legolas cleared his throat. "Yes sir."

Thranduil turned to Azura and smiled. "Well child I must admit that I am pleased to see you up and about again. We've all been worried about you. But I now see that true love has brought you back from a world of slumber and pain. Before you were just a servant girl to me when your parents were killed that tragic day years ago, but I am now glad to look at you and say that you are my daughter."

Aducollo came into the room as Azura hugged Legolas tightly. Azura looked up and got out of the bed. She crossed over to Aducollo and held her close. "Azura you did it, you're free." Azura smiled and wiped away a tear that fell down Aducollo's cheek. "You've made your dreams come true."

"Your highness. Does my sister receive freedom as well? I don't think it fair that she should work for me after all she has done."

"You're right. Aducollo you are also released from your job of servant girl. We will have to find some more then, but we can manage. We need to replace Pelladil as well."

Azura's face went white. "What happened to her? I don't remember much after what happened."

Legolas came over and put his arms around her.

"She was petrified by my magic, but after a time she became herself again. I went and talked to her, but she was angered and she spat in my face. I don't know what turned her to this evil life, but I can tell you that she is now under tight security. She will not harm you anymore."

Azura sighed. "Thank goodness. I never want to be near her again."

"I'll protect you then," Legolas said whispering into her ear.

"It's settled then. Azura and Legolas you two will be married on our upcoming holiday," Thranduil said.

"But ada that's only 3 days away," Legolas stated.

"I know. You two better get started then."

Legolas and Azura looked at each other in shock. Only 3 days to plan the most important day of their lives. But they knew for sure that they could pull it off…

* * *

Another is done and one more will soon begin. Isn't this getting exciting?


	11. Is This Happiness?

This is the last chapter to this installment, but I am already in the process of updating a sequel to this story. So don't fear for the worst when I say that this is the end.

* * *

Chapter 11: Is This Happiness?

Three days passed by quickly, and just as Legolas and Azura thought they would, everything was ready for their wedding that evening. Aducollo had helped Azura sew together a beautiful white gown and veil.

This particular morning Aducollo couldn't find Azura anywhere. Frantically she searched and finally found her in a corridor near the horse stables looking out the windows into the forest. "Azura here you are. I've been looking all over for you," she said gasping for breath.

"Sorry to worry you. I was just thinking about something and got sidetracked."

"About what?"

"This strange dream I had three nights ago…" She told Aducollo what she had seen and towards the end she saw Aducollo's eyes grow wide.

"This is excellent. What you saw wasn't a dream, but a look into the future. Everyone goes through one when the body senses that marriage is upon them, but not all of them are good like yours. Many end happily and some end in darkness.

'That's what brought mother and father to their end. Thranduil told me that their dreams had shown happy times like our birth, but it ended in a black scene filled with fire and screaming. As terrified about the dreams as they were they still loved one another. They lied about their dreams and said that they would live happily together. They did for a good number of years until a great war came upon Mirkwood. Father was sent to battle and Mother cared for us here.'

'Creatures attacked the palace and Mother was forced to put us in hiding until the danger had passed. However she was too determined to find our father and didn't stay hidden. She ran out and tied to fight off as many as she could, but they overpowered her and killed her.'

'Thranduil found us later on and took us in. For a while he raised us, then gave us jobs as servants. I consider ourselves lucky, but as you can see all dreams aren't all that happy."

By now Azura was in tears. She rolled on her side so her back was up against the wall and slid to the floor. "Why didn't he tell me this? I have the right to know."

"Yes you do, but you were so traumatized by their disappearance that we didn't see it fit to tell you the truth just yet. I almost forgot the details until you told me about your dream. Besides Azura, if you weren't a servant girl how would you have gotten anywhere near Legolas for him to notice you? Be grateful."

"I am grateful," Azura snapped. Aducollo stepped back a bit, startled by Azura's outburst. "Mother was so beautiful. I miss her so much."

"I miss her as well. But now is not the time to be in tears," Aducollo said kneeling before her sister and patting her knee. "I'm sorry to have upset you like this on your big day. Azura can you find any room in your heart to forgive me? It wasn't my place to say such things."

Azura leaned forward and hugged Aducollo tightly. "Of course I forgive you sister. You've been there with me for it all and I know you'll never leave me. Now I'm no longer in the dark about what happened to them. Thank you."

They hugged and Aducollo whipped away Azura's tears. "Come it is time to get you dressed for your big night."

They ran through the halls and just when they reached their quarters Legolas appeared. "Well is she ready yet?" he asked.

Aducollo thought quickly and grabbing a curtain tossed it over Azura's head. "Your highness don't you know it's against the rules to see your bride so early before the wedding?"

"Yes, but I just had to see her. Please take the curtain of her head."

Aducollo opened the door and led Azura inside then closed it leaning against it. "Legolas cheating before you're wedding is not allowed. Now leave so her ladyship can get dressed."

"Maybe I can help."

"I have it perfectly under control. Now please go."

Legolas laughed. "All right I'll go. Just make her beautiful."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Aducollo hurried into the bedroom and closed the door. Azura was already removing the day dress Legolas had given to her as an early wedding present. Aducollo looked out the window. The sun had already begun to set below the trees. "Let's hurry the ceremony starts soon." She took the dress out of the trunk and helped Azura step into it. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Azura said going and looking in the mirror.

Everyone gathered in the grand hall. Thranduil walked down the aisle first with two other servant girls throwing flowers into the crowd. He reached the platform and stood still watching the doorway. Gimli appeared first, dressed in his dwarvish best. Legolas soon followed. He looked out to the crowd and waved. Everyone cheered and applauded him.

Azura waited in a nearby room. She sighed and began to pace. "I can't do this. Not with everyone watching my every move."

"Try not to think about them. You'll probably see Legolas and forget all about the other people. Now do you remember what I told you?" Aducollo asked.

"Yes, I have to tell my dream and then we listen to see if Legolas had the same one. Then we do the exchange of vows and gifts. I'll be giving him my necklace as a sign of love. It's all I have. Finally we kiss and acknowledge the life we are to share."

Music played in the grand hall. "Are you ready Azura?"

Azura nodded and Aducollo opened the door and took her hand. They headed for the grand hall and peered inside. Everyone looked at her, but Azura's eyes went straight to Legolas, who was standing before Thranduil. She worked up her courage and began down the aisle.

"She's so lucky."

"I wish I was her."

"She'll make a beautiful princess."

The remarks from the crowd gave her an extra boost of courage and she proudly made it up to the front of the room. She looked into Legolas' eyes and smiled. "You look so beautiful. Are you the servant girl I met all those years ago?" he teased.

"It is quite possible. Why would you doubt it?"

"I'm not sure."

"I am pleased to announce that my son has finally chosen his princess. Our very own, Azura," Thranduil announced. He looked to Azura. "Now dear girl tell us. What did you see in your dream vision? Was it of happiness or of sorrow and grief?"

Azura told them of the child and of the home by the sea. Finally about leaving the lands of Middle Earth and heading towards the Undying Lands. Thranduil nodded and asked Legolas the same question. It turned out that Legolas' dream vision had been the exact same thing only from his point of view. Thranduil looked surprised, but he soon smiled and raised his hands.

"This is a sign of everlasting love between them. By having exact dreams of happiness and joy they will share many loving memories together until they leave this land. It is my joyous honor to join this two in everlasting love and welcome to you Prince Legolas and Princess Azura."

At this Azura's eyes filled with tears. She was now a princess. Everyone in the room began to cheer as Legolas took her into his arms and kissed her. Then together they went down the aisle and out to where Arod was waiting for them. Legolas helped Azura aboard then sat up behind her and took the reins.

Arod shook his mane and reared with a celebrating whinny. Then with a kick of his heels he raced off into the darkness. Azura threw her bouquet and Aducollo caught it. She looked around and saw a younger elf looking at her with a sweet smile. She blushed. Then she looked back toward the new couple. "This is your happy ending sister, but I will be there every step of the way making sure you're okay. For we all know that there will be some exciting moments coming up in your life."

* * *

Yeah this story is finished. And as Aducollo said there will be some important moments coming up in their lives so I will be writing another story hurrah! I'm glad everyone liked this one and I hope you will all read the next one.


End file.
